


Good night Sir

by Mialienes



Series: Yes Sir [7]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Facial, Light D/s, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mialienes/pseuds/Mialienes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun has a bad day, but Zhou Mi makes it a good night.</p>
<p>Warnings: PWP, light d/s theme, spanking, rimming, facial</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good night Sir

**Author's Note:**

> A present for everyone who likes this series. 
> 
> Bye again.

When he finally arrives home, Kyuhyun slams the door, the noise reverberating through the house like a shot.

He doesn't mean to - he never _means_ to bring his work home with him - but it had been an exceptionally shit day, with his nerves and temper simmering just under boiling point for hours. 

He shucks off his suit jacket in the hallway at the same time he removes his shoes, dropping it carelessly to the floor, uncaring of how expensive it is. It's another sign of how frazzled he is that he gives no regard to it, doesn't care as he usually does, how creased and dirty it'll get. As he heads through to the kitchen he loosens his tie, angrily pulling at the knot. He can't get it off soon enough, it's suffocating. 

Zhou Mi greets him in the kitchen. He's sitting at the counter, flipping through a magazine, and he looks up when Kyuhyun storms his way into the room. He gives him a measured look and then asks softly, "Bad day?"

Zhou Mi hasn't moved in - not officially - but Kyuhyun gave him a key to the house months ago, and most nights he's there when Kyuhyun arrives home. On the rare occasion Zhou Mi stays at his own place, Kyuhyun feels restless, like he doesn't know what to do with himself. 

"The worst," Kyuhyun replies in response to his question, heading straight to him and into his arms. As soon as he's in Zhou Mi's hold he can feel some of the tension start to ease, but not enough, and he begins a several minute rant about how awful everything is, how his employees are shit, how he knows he fucked up a major business deal. Zhou Mi lets him rant, just holds him and presses a kiss to his temple. Finally, when Kyuhyun has run out of words, Zhou Mi grabs a handful of his hair and gently tugs his head back so he can look him in the eyes.

"Go and take a shower," Zhou Mi says quietly, but in _that_ tone that automatically makes Kyuhyun weak-kneed with the desire to please him. "Then kneel by the bed and wait for me." 

Without another word, Kyuhyun untangles himself and heads up the stairs to the bathroom, because Zhou Mi always knows what he needs.

 

*

 

Kyuhyun is efficient in the shower, knowing that he doesn't want to keep Zhou Mi waiting. Plus he's eager. They haven't had time for proper sex in almost a week - Kyuhyun's been too busy at work - so he makes sure that he cleans himself out well. 

Already he's half forgotten about his shitty day, anticipation taking the space of his negative mood.

He's careful not to touch himself too much, even though he's half hard, has been ever since Zhou Mi used _that_ voice on him. Once he's completely clean, skin flushed from the warm water, he turns off the shower and steps out to dry himself thoroughly. He heads out to his bedroom, not bothering to dress, kneels by the side of the bed and waits.

Time passes. He's not sure of how much but when Zhou Mi enters the room Kyuhyun is immediately hyper aware. He has his eyes closed, his breathing is slow and steady, and he listens carefully to the steady tread of Zhou Mi's footsteps. He hears the rustle of clothing as Zhou Mi takes off his shirt. He doesn't hear the unbuckling of Zhou Mi's belt, so he assumes that Zhou Mi is leaving his pants on. 

He knows Zhou Mi is standing in front of him by his presence, the way the light through his eyelids changes, and Kyuhyun forces himself not to respond and to wait. 

He's rewarded by Zhou Mi stroking his hand down the side of Kyuhyun's head, down his cheek, to cup his chin. Kyuhyun knows that's his cue. His eyes fly open. He was correct before - Zhou Mi left his pants on but he's shirtless, and he's looking down at him lovingly, tenderly, before his fingers tighten around Kyuhyun's jaw. 

"Are you ready?" Zhou Mi asks. 

"Yes," Kyuhyun replies.

Zhou Mi tugs him up, still gripping his chin tightly. It would be painful except Kyuhyun goes easily, knows to let himself be led. Kyuhyun's knees ache a little from kneeling but he ignores it, because Zhou Mi has pulled him to his feet, guiding his mouth to his, and he's kissing him hotly, like he owns him, stealing all his breaths and moans from his lips.

When Zhou Mi pulls away, Kyuhyun wants _more_ but he knows better than to ask. Zhou Mi has already been lax tonight, letting Kyuhyun plaster his naked body to his when they were kissing. 

"Should I tie you up?" Zhou Mi muses. "Tie you up so you can't move and spank you until your ass is red?" He's not actually asking Kyuhyun for his opinion but Kyuhyun can't help the tiny moan that slips from his mouth at the thought. Fortunately Zhou Mi seems amused more than anything else at his lack of control. But he's firm when he speaks next. "Down. Wait for me." He presses Kyuhyun back down to a kneeling position, facing the bed, and because he hasn't commanded otherwise Kyuhyun watches as Zhou Mi heads to the closet. 

Kyuhyun's heart rate picks up because he knows they have a box of toys stashed in there. When Zhou Mi closes the closet and turns around, he has a familiar item in one hand - a black riding crop. It has a long shaft, covered in black leather, slightly thicker at one end to form a handle, with the other end finishing in a roughly rectangular thin flexible tongue. 

They've played with it a few times and Kyuhyun shivers at the memories, remembering how wonderfully the leather stung his skin. 

Zhou Mi returns to him, drags the crop up Kyuhyun's spine, and Kyuhyun presses his lips together tightly to suppress any sounds of desire. 

"Do you want this?" Zhou Mi asks him. He always does, no matter how many times they do this, is smart enough to have always known that _this_ is given and not taken.

Kyuhyun swallows quickly to wet his throat. "Yes." 

"If you want to stop, tell me. If it gets too much, you can say so." 

"Yes," Kyuhyun replies again. As they never do resistance play, Zhou Mi has always been clear that whatever Kyuhyun says goes. 

"Bend over," Zhou Mi tells him, and Kyuhyun bends, still on his knees, letting the bed take his weight. His ass sticks out. Dimly he thinks about how exposed he is, how slutty he must look, if someone were to see him… a flush of humiliation and arousal sends heat through him. 

He takes a deep breath and steels himself, his head resting on his forearms. 

"Count for me."

Without any further warning Zhou Mi brings the crop down firmly on Kyuhyun's ass, the noise echoing in the otherwise quiet room. "One," Kyuhyun says as he exhales with a whimper. 

"Two. Three." 

At first there's nothing but pain, a stinging and burning with each strike of the crop, but after 8 strokes, when Zhou Mi starts to lay them over the stripes he's already created, it starts to feel _good_. His cock is trapped between his body and the bed, and with each hit of the crop Kyuhyun jerks, his erection rubbing against the mattress. 

At twenty-five strikes, Kyuhyun's entire ass is on fire but the rest of him is completely limp and boneless, all tension drained out of his body. He's still hard though, so much so it almost hurts, and by thirty he's begging - for something - he's not even sure what he wants as his mind has gone a bit fuzzy and he's sure he's babbling mindlessly. 

There's a long pause and then Zhou Mi drapes himself over Kyuhyun's back to speak directly into his ear, his voice even and composed in comparison to Kyuhyun's broken pleas. "What was that?" He's asking, and dimly Kyuhyun becomes aware of what he'd been chanting, _begging_ :

"Mi, please, fuck, oh god, fuck me, Mi, please, _please_."

Kyuhyun can feel the press of Zhou Mi's erection against the small of his back, even through his pants, and he shivers when Zhou Mi runs his tongue along the shell of his ear, gently nibbling at the lobe. 

"Do you want to be fucked that badly?" Zhou Mi asks him, and he's tapping the side of Kyuhyun's leg with the crop in a gentle, regular beat. "Maybe I should fuck you with this crop, make you come with it inside you. Pull all those pretty noises from you." He punctuates his last words with a harder slap and Kyuhyun moans at the thought of Zhou Mi twisting the handle of the crop inside him, using it to fuck him. Kyuhyun ruts even harder against the bed until Zhou Mi grabs his hips, forcing him to be still. 

"Stop. Up." Zhou Mi takes his weight off him and pulls him up so he's elevated on the bed, his weight on his arms and pressure off his cock. He lets out an involuntary whine before clamping his mouth shut. Zhou Mi tsks, and Kyuhyun has a moment of panic when he can feel him moving away, before Zhou Mi runs a hand down his back reassuringly. 

Kyuhyun stills, calming down. 

Kyuhyun trusts Zhou Mi. He's not being punished tonight. Zhou Mi will give him what he deserves; Kyuhyun trusts him to know what he needs. There's nothing outside of this room, there's only himself and Zhou Mi, and Kyuhyun surrenders to the feeling that nothing else matters.

Even in his hazy state he's still keenly aware when Zhou Mi returns, can feel his presence behind him, trembles when Zhou Mi rubs at the reddened flesh on his ass with both hands before pulling his cheeks apart. Kyuhyun lets out a yelp of surprise when Zhou Mi licks at his entrance, his noises quickly turning into moans when Zhou Mi pushes past the muscle, opening him up. This is soon joined by a long finger, then two, rubbing maddeningly over Kyuhyun's prostate alongside his tongue. 

Everything about Zhou Mi is long - his legs, his body, his cock, his fingers, his tongue - and he uses it all to his advantage. He's always purposeful and deliberate, he knows exactly what to do to make Kyuhyun come undone because Kyuhyun is so, so easy for him, and soon Kyuhyun can barely hold himself up, can barely stop himself from pushing back into Zhou Mi's tongue. His head hangs down and his entire body shudders, the room filled with his moans and Zhou Mi's messy, filthy, slurps. 

"Mi, Mi, _Mi_ ," Kyuhyun babbles. He's so hot, he can't do this, he's going to come under Zhou Mi's unrelenting ministrations, "I can't -- I'm going to --"

It's when Zhou Mi caresses his balls with his other hand that Kyuhyun loses it completely, the familiar heavy feeling in his gut overflowing as his entire body tightens and spasms, spurting all over his bed as he collapses, broken gasps of Zhou Mi's name on his lips. 

Zhou Mi gives him a moment to catch his breath and then he flips Kyuhyun onto his back as he moves to kneel on the bed above Kyuhyun, knees either side of his head, caging him in. Kyuhyun's spent, exhausted, but when he sees Zhou Mi open his pants and pull out his stiff cock, his own twitches in response and he lets out an involuntary moan. Zhou Mi jerks himself off above him with tight fast strokes, and Kyuhyun _wants_ it; imagines the heavy weight of Zhou Mi's cock on his tongue, the bitter tang of his precome, the way he likes to work the thick length down Kyuhyun's throat. 

"God, Kyu, you're so good, so fucking perfect, want to come all over your beautiful face, mark you, so everyone knows you're mine, all _mine_." Zhou Mi's working himself faster and faster and Kyuhyun loves this, loves seeing how much he affects him too, knowing that it's not just one way. 

It's not long until Zhou Mi comes across Kyuhyun's lips, his nose, his cheeks, groaning as Kyuhyun tries to catch the spurts with his tongue. 

With his fingers, Zhou Mi gathers up the come that Kyuhyun can't reach, feeding it to him, and Kyuhyun sucks his digits clean eagerly, swirling and lapping at them until Zhou Mi takes them away. 

Zhou Mi presses a kiss to his forehead, saying, "I'll be right back," and the bed shifts as he gets up. Kyuhyun gives in to his exhaustion, closing his eyes, and he's almost asleep when Zhou Mi returns to clean him up. 

"Turn over," Zhou Mi tells him after wiping his stomach and chest, nudging him to roll over. Zhou Mi's hands are cold and slick when they stroke over the sore, reddened flesh on his ass, gently rubbing in lotion as he presses soft kisses to the small of Kyuhyun's back. 

Kyuhyun lets out a pleased sigh. The fire on his skin has lessened though it still burns slightly, and he knows from past experience that he'll still be able to feel it tomorrow. But that's what he wants, he wants to be reminded that nothing else is important: just this and only this. 

Zhou Mi manages to get Kyuhyun off the bed long enough to remove the dirtied blanket, returning with a clean one that he drapes over the both of them as they lie down. Kyuhyun immediately curls into the warmth of Zhou Mi's body, tangling their legs together as he melts into his arms. His mind is clear, bobbing along smoothly as he drifts towards sleep. 

"I love you," he says suddenly, overcome with the need to express it. "I love you, I love you, I --"

Zhou Mi shushes him with a soft kiss, brief and almost chaste. "I love you too," he tells him. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Much better." Kyuhyun can barely remember how he felt when he walked in the door. 

"Are you very sore? Was it too much?"

"No. No. It's - you're - _perfect_." 

He knows that Zhou Mi is pleased, can feel his smile against his temple. "You are too. Now go to sleep. Good night." 

"Good night, Mi." 

 

*

 

In the morning, when Kyuhyun's alarm starts to ring, Zhou Mi stirs and throws his arm across Kyuhyun's body.

Kyuhyun needs to get up - he _should_ get up - particularly after the fuck ups from the previous day, but Zhou Mi is warm and solid against him. Zhou Mi murmurs something, something that sounds like _stay_ , and although it's not an order Kyuhyun is weak to him. 

He hits snooze. 

By the time he manages to drag himself out of bed and away from his boyfriend, he's running so late that when he arrives at the office Victoria is already there, tapping away at her computer and a half finished coffee in front of her. She sits up straight when she sees him, eyes wide in surprise, and they grow even wider when Kyuhyun sings out a chirpy _Good morning_. 

"Good morning…?" she replies, except hers is a question. She recovers quickly, asking hesitantly, as if she's trying to figure out why he's not biting her head off like he did the day before, "You had a good night?"

Kyuhyun smiles slowly, his ass burning underneath his clothes with every movement he makes, the most wonderful, delicious, reminder. "Yes. The best."


End file.
